


My good boys

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Works [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Bronze (2015), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jefferson, Bottom Lance, Dom/sub, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, ruined orgasm, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: Unbeta'd any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!





	My good boys

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Charles had a dark past but they didn’t seem to mind that. They being Lance and Jefferson. His beautiful boys. They were brats but they could be the sweetest subs once he broke them down. He loved taking his time, making them beg for him. It was a high he’d never get tired of.

He wiped the sweat off of his face and tossed down his gardening tools, he was done with the work today. There was plenty of time tomorrow to deal with the garden, right now he wanted to see his boys. He hadn’t seen his boys all day, hadn’t even heard from them. It made him wonder what they were up to. Usually one or both of them would come see him outside, but they hadn’t today.

He made his way into the house, stopping when he heard the sounds of moans. Sounded like Lance. He smirked and made his way to the bedroom, wondering what his bratty boys were up to, knowing that they were probably just itching to be punished.

He leaned against the bedroom door, looking at the two of them. Jefferson was on his knees between Lance’s thighs, mouth stretched wide around Lance’s cock. Lance’s hands were tangled in Jefferson’s hair, guided him down on his cock. Lance looked up at Charles, making eye contact and smirked. His moans got louder as he started to thrust up into Jefferson’s mouth. His breath hitched, eyes squeezing shut as he came.

Charles cleared his throat, Jefferson jumping and turning to look at Charles, a blush warming his cheeks at being caught.

“My naughty boys, what do you think you’re doing?” Charles humed, walking into the room. He started to roll his sleeves up on his shirt.

“We got bored.” Lance said, a smirk on his lips. “Thought we would entertain ourselves.”

“You’re not supposed to play without permission and I don’t recall either of you asking me if you could.” Charles’ voice was low and even as he walked over to his dresser. He opened it and pulled out some toys. “Guess I’ll have to punish you.”

Lance smirked. Jefferson whimpered. Charles turned to them.

“Over the end of the bed, both of you. I won’t ask twice.”

Jefferson scrambled up, eager to please after being caught. Lance took his time, staring at Charles the entire time. Charles rolled his eyes and grabbed Lance by the hair and dragged him to the end of the bed, forcing him onto his knees. 

“You want me to be rough with you tonight you little slut?” Charles hummed, yanking Lance’s head back. “I bet you’re the one who convinced Jefferson to break the rules. You’re always being such a fucking brat.”

Lance smirked, “Hmm, good guess but Jefferson is the one who started it.”

Charles slide a hand down Jefferson’s ass, grabbing it roughly. “Was it? Did you instigate it this time?”

Jefferson whimpered, pushing back against Charles hand. Charles pulled his hand back and slapped his ass hard.

“Answer me.”

Jefferson nodded. “I did. I wanted to suck Lance’s cock so bad. He’s so fucking tempting all the damn time.”

Charles chuckled, “You both are. I don’t see how I get anything done with you two around.”

Charles stared at him, “You know… I was going to spank you two tonight but I think you’d enjoy that too much. I think tonight is a great night for orgasm denial.”

Jefferson let out a moan, his cock twitching. Orgasm denial was such torture but he loved it, loved the build and the denial, it made him cumming so fucking sweet when it finally happened. 

“And maybe one of you will get to sit on my cock tonight. If you’re good.” Charles said. “Lance, get on your knees and warm Jefferson's cock while I open him for a toy. Don’t do anything else, or you can sit in the chair and watch as I get Jefferson off and not you.”

Lance pouted and slide onto his knees. He looked up at Jefferson before wrapping his lips around his cock.

Charles slicked up his fingers, sliding one into Jefferson. “Mm, so tight for me baby. Bet you’d feel amazing around my cock, but you haven’t earned that yet.”

Jefferson moaned, a smirk on his lips. “I bet I would but you won’t let me ride your dick so I guess that’s your problem.”

Charles slapped his ass, adding another finger. The burn of the second finger being added overwhelmed Jefferson for a moment, thrusting his hips, causing his cock to slide down Lance’s throat. Lance gagged, pulling off a bit, glaring at him.

Charles kept working Jefferson open before sliding a vibrator into him. Next was Lance’s turn. He made Jefferson warm his cock as he repeated the same thing, also putting a vibrator in Lance. 

He laid them out on the bed, standing over them. He smirked as he brought the vibrators to life inside of them, turning them onto the highest setting. He felt himself start to get hard as he watched his boys squirm on the bed, withering and making such beautiful sounds.

“You can touch yourselves but you have to stop when you’re about to cum.” Charles said, unzipping his own pants to wrap his hand around his cock. “If you cum, you get the cage and no cumming for a week.”

He saw the mischievous look in Lance’s eye, the challenge that came with him raising his eyebrow. Lance thought Charles was bluffing, that he wouldn’t do what he was saying. 

Charles watched his boys edge themselves to cuming, backing off when they got too close. Soon he had them begging to cum, begging to be fucked and used.

“P-please,” Jefferson whimpered. “Please let me cum. Fuck me. Touch me. Anything!”

Charles smirked at him, straddling Jefferson, “I don’t know if you’ve learned your lesson yet.” He slide a hand onto Jefferson’s thigh, squeezing it hard. “Do good boys play without permission? Do they cum without asking first? They don’t. You didn’t ask permission to play, why should I let you cum? Why should I touch you when you’ve been so fucking bad?”

Jefferson whined, his hand stroking his cock. “Please, I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I promise, just please touch me. Please.”

“I’ll touch you.” Lance said, moving to his knees. He leaned down and kissed Jefferson hard, sliding a tongue into his mouth as his hand slide down Jefferson’s chest, wrapping replacing Jefferson's hand with his.

“What do you think you’re doing Tucker?” Charles growled as he grabbed Lance by the hair and yanked him up.

“Taking care of Jefferson since you won’t.” Lance sounded bored but he was getting off on it. He loved pushing Charles buttons, loved when he could make him get rough with him.

“Fine, if you think you can do it so much better than me, do it, but you’ll get punished.”

Lance smirked and pushed Charles off of Jefferson. He slide the vibrator out of himself and tossed it aside before gripping Jefferson’s cock and sliding down on him. He moaned loudly at the stretch and leaned down to kiss him before he started to roll his hips.

Charles grabbed Lance and made him sit up before straddling Jefferson’s face. He had taken off his pants and was naked from the waist down. 

“Want to suck my cock like a good boy? Get me off like I know you can do? You always look so beautiful with a mouthful of cock.” Charles said, rubbing the tip of his cock against Jefferson’s lips.

Jefferson’s mouth fall open, his eyes wide with lust and want. Charles slide his cock into Jefferson’s mouth, moaning at the warm heat that surrounded him. He rocked his hips gently, enough to get off but not hurt Jefferson.

Lance threw his head back, rocking his hips as he rode Jefferson hard. Jefferson had already been so fucking close to cumming that he felt his orgasm start to build. The warmth, the tightening of his balls, he was so fucking close.

He started sucking harder on Charles, wanting to bring him to cumming at the same time. Charles moaned, fucking Jefferson’s face harder. He breathed hitched and he groaned as he started to cum, forcing Jefferson to swallow before sliding off of his face.

Lance rolled his hips again, clenching around him. It was enough to get Jefferson to cum, his back arching as his orgasm raced through him, Lance’s and Charles’ name falling from his lips.  
Charles wrapped a hand around Lance’s dick, stroking him up until Lances whimpered that he was cumming. Instead of stroking him and working through the orgasm he stopped, just holding Lance’s cock and slapping his balls, ruining his orgasm. His cum leaked out of the shiny tip, he whined when he realised he wasn’t getting a satisfying release.

“That’s what you get for being a little fucking brat.” Charles said, grabbing the cock cage and locking Lance up. “You can wear this for a week.”

“Fuck you.” Lance pouted.

“I’ll fuck Jefferson, but not you. Your fault baby.” He smirked at Lance before leaning down and kissing Jefferson sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! @stuck-y-together


End file.
